


HP | GGAD | Fuel to Fire

by Hilbert_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * 山谷的夏天* 宏大魔法和细小的吻————旧文搬运，作于2018.10





	HP | GGAD | Fuel to Fire

 

 

 

“说到守护神咒，我不记得你在我面前施展过？”  
金色头发的少年罕有地把头埋在了书后面：“啊，或许吧……”  
这含糊的回答当然不能使阿不思满意：“德姆斯特朗的基础教育理念真叫人吃惊。但是，就算你们的课堂未涉足于此，你也钻研过它，我已经知道你对这咒语很有了解了。”  
“从书中获得的了解，而非来自于实践，”德国人发出了一声叹息：“我没能掌握。”  
阿不思不怎么相信。守护神咒尽管属于比较复杂的魔法，但在不用面对着摄魂怪的情形下召唤出一个小动物，大部分15岁的英国巫师都能做到。盖勒特可比他们要聪明得多。  
“把魔杖拿出来，盖尔。”  
盖勒特终于放下了书，脸上是少有的苦闷：“非要这样不可？”  
他感到有些好笑，“只是交流一下学术？”  
“那表演之后请允许我附赠一个强大的遗忘咒，希望你的大脑会喜欢，”盖勒特扭动身体，从坐垫和书本之间找到自己的魔杖，盯着它看了几秒，又一次发出叹息，“我的魔杖似乎不喜欢这咒语。”  
他扬起眉毛：“从没听过类似的事。”  
盖勒特没理他，坐直了身体，闭上眼睛，像一年级新生那样字正腔圆地大声念道：“呼神护卫！”  
银色的烟雾从杖尖喷射出来，弥漫在整个房间里，完全没有要凝聚成任何形状的迹象。  
“一会儿就会消失。”盖勒特解释道，语气里透着失望。虽然这应当是他意料之中的结果——  
“噢不……”  
楼梯发出一连串吱吱呀呀的声音，然后是“彭”的一声巨响，就好像有人试图用比对待炸尾螺更粗鲁的方式把房门炸开。  
“是你弟弟……”盖勒特轻声说道。  
烟雾散去了，另一个红褐色头发的男孩出现在他们面前，双手抱臂，怒气冲天。  
“你们又在做什么？！”  
“只是一个OWL考试的咒语……”阿不思试图解释，还没弄明白为什么弟弟会突然冲过来。  
“咒语？”阿不福思用怀疑和厌恶混杂的眼神在他们之间来回扫视着，活像他们正背着他偷偷鼓捣什么亵渎又堕落的东西，正好被他撞见。  
“一个失败的咒语，”盖勒特没好气地说，“记得把门带上。”  
“我还没说我这就要离开！”如果阿不福思的愤怒可以变成火星从头顶冒出的话，这间可怜的阁楼已经开始冒烟了。“这是我们的家！”  
“是你哥哥的家。”  
“不是你的，格林德沃！这儿不会是容忍你练习黑魔法的地方！”  
火上浇油。阿不思心想。他此刻能做的只有尽可能劝和：“阿不福思，我担保那不是黑魔法。”  
他的弟弟生气地瞪视着他：“你居然把阁楼的门锁着！”  
“为了你们的安全。”他耐心解释道。但他弟弟显然没听进去。  
盖勒特得意地笑了：“你最好尽快接受事实，伙计。”  
阿不福思嫌恶地看着他们：“很好，很好……那么，玩得愉快。”  
他终于踢踢踏踏地走回去楼下。一阵沉默，然后被盖勒特打破了。  
“是为了什么？”  
“什么？”  
盖勒特重复了一遍：“你把门锁着是为了什么？”  
“我——”  
阿不思想要回答，但嘴唇干涸，没有任何句子滑落下来。另一双蓝色的眼睛看着他，却仿佛已经看穿了一切。  
“有什么可怕的？这可真不像你。”  
他当然感到羞怯，因为他越来越感到自己在盖勒特面前是快乐的，真诚的，毫无保留的……近乎赤裸的。  
落下的是一个吻。  
那比最大声的“一忘皆空”留下的眩晕还要长久。阿不思脑中一片空白……直到他再次看见盖勒特的眼睛，听到那个人轻声说：  
“我们应该到太阳下面去的。”  
——————  
然后就是黎明时的事了。  
也许是紧接着的一天，也许又过了不久：夏天总是面目模糊的，因为过于慷慨的白日和温热和无所事事而显得无穷无尽。  
他们坐在一起等待着新的一天，头顶是天空的裂痕。山谷像一个宏大魔法的本身，背负着很多人无法承受的秘密。  
“被宣判有罪的阿特拉斯。”  
“谁？”盖勒特好奇地看向他。他解释道：“是麻瓜故事里的神。他触犯诸神之神，被惩罚用双肩支撑苍天。”  
“想必他很强大了。”  
他点头：“阿特拉斯是象征力量的神。”  
空气中渐渐出现了稀薄的颜色，让阿不思想到了阁楼里失败的咒语。他敢肯定盖勒特也想到了，因为那个人已经举起了惯用魔杖的手。  
去想你一生中最快乐的事……  
“呼神护卫！”  
从杖尖喷射出了大团弥散的银白色烟雾……等等。  
它居然有一个轮廓，只是过于巨大，别说他的小小阁楼，就连变形课教室，甚至霍格沃茨的礼堂大厅也很难忠实地展现它的全貌。此前，他们仅仅是在它腹中。  
盖勒特的守护神一直是有形状的，只是没人想到它会如此大：一般人的守护神都是普通的动物。  
“是一头龙？”  
“是一头龙。”他肯定道，看着盖勒特的龙展开大到惊人的双翼，环绕着他们，然后飞远了。银白色溶解在晨曦里。  
“我记得你说过，一个人的守护神一般会是——”  
“一般，而不是所有。”他自己的也不是，但另有一件有趣的事了，“不过，一个人的守护神往往预示着他自己的阿尼玛格斯形态是什么。看来你可以省去这番麻烦了，要我说，变形成一头龙远不是什么实用的能力。”  
——————  
Fin  
——————

题自Agnes Obel的一首歌  
是@Intellipid 想的守护神的点子～ 谢谢她的聪明和慷慨～  
可以视作《玫瑰色的巢穴》后面的剧情


End file.
